The Seduction of Alex Whitman
by Labrynth
Summary: Alex doesn't even see it coming...


Note: This story used to be uploaded then I think it got whacked when the site killed the NC-17 rating. I thought I had re-added it, but apparently not. Uploading again per request. The Claiming of Alex Whitman is the follow up story:)

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. So not that creative. But I have fun with them. NC-17 content here. Story line true up through Heat Wave, but veers from there.

The Seduction of Alex Whitman

She spread the books out on the desk and stepped back to look at the scene. Turning slowly, she studied the room. Bed unmade and tousled. Books on the desk open, homework beside them. Rest of the room clean and unnoticeable. Perfect. The trap was set, now she just had to wait for him to show. Assuming he _would_ show. Who was she kidding? He'd probably be early.

The doorbell chimed and she gave herself one last glance in the mirror. Perfect. Bounding down the stairs, she skidded to a stop in front of the door and took a deep breath. Doubt filled her as she reached for the doorknob, but she shoved it away quickly. This wouldn't take long if all the stories were true, and it was for the best. Really. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

She pulled open the door and offered a stunning smile.

"Alex," she said, "I'm so glad you could make it."

At first he looked at her like she had possibly lost her mind, then smiled. "You ok?" he asked as he stepped inside. The vibes coming from her were off. Nothing he could put his finger on... just off.

"Great! I'm just worried about this test. I'm so not prepared for it. I mean, I know I should have studied, but…" Another smile. "I'm just glad you could help me."

"Yeah, sure. Anytime." He paused as she shut the door behind him, then asked, "Is there any reason you wanted to do this tonight? I mean it's a Friday… don't you have a date or something?"

A shrug of her shoulder. "Just seemed like the best time. I didn't have plans and everyone is gone. No distractions." She walked away, looking over her shoulder once to make sure he was following. "You have plans?"

Alex merely laughed at that as he followed behind her. Plans more important than Isabel Evans? Not in this lifetime. Or any lifetime here after. Stopping as she did, he noticed her fidget before she turned to ask, "Can I get you anything? Something to drink, or eat, or..?"

"I'm fine. I'll let you know."

She nodded, then took a deep breath. "Everything's upstairs. Come on… " Leading the way, she walked slowly up the stairs, then down the hall and turned into her room. A quick glance told her nothing had magically changed or switched places. Fidgeting once more, she stepped aside so he could enter.

Alex stepped into the room and looked around. The walls were white without the adorning of typical teenage posters or paraphernalia. Instead there were pictures of her with everyone, family, friends, some childhood photos. It made him smile. He had expected something more frivolous out of her he supposed. The bed had what appeared to be a hand made quilt on it. Well, what he could see of it anyway. She hadn't bothered to make the bed. No sooner had the thought left his mind when she hurried over to straighten the sheets and quilt.

"Sorry," she breathed. "Mom said she was going to change the sheets so I didn't bother…"

He shrugged a shoulder, something in her manner gaining his attention fully now. "No worries. I don't bother making my bed. You're just going to get in it again in a few hours. Know what I mean?"

A laugh escaped her lips, but it sounded brittle to Alex, false. With a scowl he looked her over. Sleeveless sweater in red, tight fitting jeans, no shoes. _What is this all about_, he wondered? He watched as she fidgeted again, then turned to look at the desk.

Books were lying on the surface, what appeared to be homework sat next to the books. A pen lay in the crack of a book. Something on the desk didn't work for him. Squinting, he looked at the scene again. Finally it hit him.

"You know, I didn't realize they offered AP History at another hour as well. I mean I thought fifth period was it. How'd you get in?"

"Oh," she looked like a strong wind would knock her over. "Well, I guess there were just too many people who wanted in, so they opened another class." She looked as if she might say more but caught both herself and her answer at the same time. "Alex…"

The look on his face stopped her. Not happy was putting it mildly.

"Isabel," he started, "I don't know what this is about, but you know as well as I do that Sophomores aren't allowed into the class. And there's still only one class." Isabel studied her feet intently. "What's this about?"

"Alex, I –" Isabel couldn't even finish her thought. Instead her cheeks flushed red and she looked away from him. "It's just that –" She turned and looked out the window. "Never mind," she muttered, "I can't do this. I can't ask you to do this."

Concern struck him as he saw her reaction. She was obviously uncomfortable, but she had been worried about something enough to ask him over here. Slowly he approached her. Reaching out a hand, he let it rest lightly on her shoulder.

"What is it?" He couldn't keep the worry from his voice. There had never been a time when she wouldn't look at him.

"It's nothing. I mean it is, but, it's not." A fragile laugh as she turned to face him. "I mean, we haven't really spoken since that night," her hand waved in the air a second, dismissively, as she knew he was fully aware of what she was talking about. "And I know that you were mad… I mean… I wasn't trying to seduce you into keeping quiet that night. I swear." Her skin had gone red again and she couldn't look at him once more. "But that's what I was going to do tonight." A weak smile, but she still wouldn't look at him. "Seduce you that is."

Snatching his hand away from her, he didn't bother to hide the anger. "So, you meant to seduce me into keeping quiet? About what Isabel?" he demanded, "Do you still think you can't trust me with your secret?"

Isabel looked at him, slightly baffled. Not keep their secret? What had given him that idea? She frowned and shook her head slowly. The look of confusion on her face cooled his anger slightly.

"No, not like that. I mean –" She stopped, bringing her eyes up to meet his. With a deep breath she plunged forward. "I meant to seduce you, yes. But not for that reason. I've never… I mean… I never got too close to anyone. Guys I mean. Nothing past kissing. Because, well, what would happen if I were different? If I wasn't like a normal girl?" Another deep breath. "And I figured you already knew. So if I was different, you would know, and well, you wouldn't be surprised. Or, not terribly surprised anyway." A deep blush. "And I know you wouldn't hurt me." Those words came out softly. "I knew that it wouldn't just be a one night stand. I mean… you wouldn't go around bragging about it." Stammering, she tried for the words. "You're just not like that," she finished finally.

Alex wasn't sure whether he should be insulted or flattered. On one hand, she was basically using him so she could make sure she would be able to sleep with other guys without the panic factor. On the other she had chosen him to be her first because he was different from other guys. A range of emotions crossed his face. In the end, he really couldn't settle on one.

"Isabel," he tried, only to find he didn't have the words. Looking at her, all he could think was how beautiful she was. Not only on the outside, though he couldn't deny that, but on the inside as well. The loyalty she had shown to Max and Michael was something that wasn't found often any more. He just wished one of these days she would let him see inside of her… see all that she was. Who she was. "I don't really think you've thought this through. I mean, if you're not ready to go around sleeping with guys, then why are you in a hurry to make sure you can?" He winced as soon as the words left his mouth, knowing they didn't sound like he had intended.

The hurt that was etched on her face at his words was enough to nearly crush him. "I didn't –" he started only to be cut off by her angry words.

"I guess it would be too hard for you to understand Alex. I mean you've got it all figured out and all. No worries for you when it's time. Why touch someone who might be different, right? Especially one who's a slut. Is that it?"

"Oh you know full well that's not what I meant!" he cried. But the look on her face told him that she didn't know. "Isabel," he sighed. This was getting out of hand. "I didn't mean it like that. I just mean…" Alex stopped, gathering his thought, choosing his words more carefully. "I just mean that it's supposed to mean something, you know? That whole first time thing. It's supposed to be special. Not something you do just because. It should be with someone you care about, who cares deeply about you. I can understand you're in a slightly different situation here, but I still think you shouldn't worry about it. Not yet anyway…" A shrug. He didn't know what else to say. Wasn't sure there was anything else to say.

Isabel dropped to the bed in a dramatic showing, her eyes filling with tears. Her face fell into her hands and she shook her head. "No one will ever care about me like that Alex. I'm just a pretty face to all the guys at school. Just someone they'd like to sleep with so they can brag about it later. No one cares about me."

The answer was so obvious to him that he wondered how in the world she couldn't see it.

"Then they don't deserve you. And they certainly don't deserve to have you cry over them."

The tears seemed to slow slightly even though she didn't answer him. Alex stepped to the bed and held out a hand. "Come here," he said softly.

Brown eyes looked up at him through tears and lashes. Slowly she held out her hand to his, smiling faintly as he took it. Pulling her up and to him, he dropped her hand and wrapped his arms around her. Hugging her close, he didn't say a word, just kept her there.

Finally tears subsided and she stepped away. "Sorry," she whispered, unable to look at him.

"Again, no worries," he replied. Taking a few steps back, he prepared to go.

"Alex?" Her voice stopped his retreat.

Looking at her, he answered, "Yeah?"

"Do you think," her eyes met his, "do you think someone will ever see me like that? Like you were talking about?"

Everything inside him screamed, _Someone already does, _but instead of saying it, he only nodded. "I know they will."

A half smile was all she managed. Something else in her expression caught his attention. He took a step towards her, then stopped himself. Studying her face a moment, he finally spoke.

"Come here," he told her again.

Hesitantly, she stepped forward. His expression was neutral, but there was a quality, a tone, in his voice that echoed through her. Coming to stand in front of him, she searched his face.

The hand trembled in the air as he reached for her, fingers sliding down her cheeks in the tracks left by her tears. Without warning, his hand slid into her hair and he drug her close. Lips fused as he dropped his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply. Her hands clutched his shoulders, pulling him closer to her, pulling him into her. Tongues twisted around one another as his hands slid to her waist, pulling her body fully against his. The kiss deepened and her hands began to roam his back. The world was spinning around him and he wondered if it would ever stop. Did he want it to stop? Flashes of violet burst behind his eyes and he was hypersensitive to her body against his. Finally the need for air broke them apart.

"Alex?" she asked, fully dazed. No one, on any date ever, had kissed her like that. Had made her body tingle. Had made her feel it all the way down to her toes.

He blinked at her first, taking a moment to regain his senses, then looked at her. "Isabel. Wow. Oh God. Isabel, I'm –"

"No!" she exclaimed, cutting him off. Her eyes were wide with fear that he would only say something to hurt them both. Fingers traced his lips and she pulled him to her again. Sometimes words only ruined it.

At first he tried to protest. But then her lips were on his and all thoughts of doing anything but kissing her were gone from his mind. He let her control the kiss, opening his mouth when he felt her tongue trace his lips. Tongues danced around each other again and her hands were on his shoulders. Pulling her closer, his arms wound their way around her waist. The heat of her skin seared his palms as hands worked their way under her sweater. Fingers fit nicely against the small of her back as he began to trace imaginary designs.

He felt her tug at his shirt, pulling it free of his jeans. His mind screamed at him to slow down, to stop, but the rest of him wasn't listening. Taking a step back, his lips never leaving hers, he allowed her to unbutton the clothing that was in her way. The shirt slipped from his shoulders and fell to the floor. Her hands were instantly against his chest, roaming it with interest.

The kiss reached a fevered pitch, her hands clutching at him, trying to pull him closer. His hands wound their way into her hair, holding her there like she was the only air he needed to live. The knit of the sweater rubbed against his bare chest, causing him to want more. Making him want to feel her skin against his. The cashmere was soft, but not as soft as he knew her skin would be. Letting go of her hair, he slid his hands down her sides until he reached the edge. Parting from her only long enough to pull it over her head, he latched onto her again, hauling her close, kissing her as soon as he could reach her mouth.

Isabel felt the skin of his stomach meet hers, the feel of bare arms against bare arms and only wanted to be closer. Only willing to let him go with one hand, she reached behind her, struggling a moment with the hook, then inched back enough to let the bra slide away from her. Hands dropped her sides only long enough to let the satin garment to the floor. Grasping his shoulders again, she pulled him close, feeling his skin against hers. Feeling the difference against her breasts.

Alex almost protested when she moved back, but she was only away from him for a second before she was pulling at him, forcing him closer. The shock of total skin on skin contact made him gasp once. Imagining the color of her nipples as the peaked against his chest, he let out a groan from the back of his throat. A matching noise from her nearly sent him over the edge. Slowly, he forced her back, stopping as her legs bumped against the edge of the bed. She sat, holding onto him so he didn't leave her mouth, forcing him to kneel in front of her.

The break between their skin caused her to shiver as the cool air flowed over her. Something inside of her wanted him against her again, but something else insisted there was more. That there would be more if she gave him the chance. He broke the kiss and looked at her. Looked into her. Searched her face for something there. Whatever he saw, it seemed to be enough. Kissing her quickly again, he put his hands on her shoulders and eased her back onto the bed. Holding himself over her a second, he smiled, then put his lips against her neck.

A steady beat of her heart met the touch, increased slightly from emotion. Kissing that point, he nibbled her ear once, then moved further down. Not bothering to keep himself above her, he slid down to her collarbone, letting skin slide against skin. Her hands glided over his back as he moved. His hands were still, preferring to experience her body for the first time with his mouth instead. Leisurely, he moved down, inch by inch, covering her in kisses. Mewling softly, she tried to pull him back up to her, but he resisted, moving ever lower until he reached the waist of her jeans.

Finally allowing himself to touch her with his hands, he trailed a finger across her abdomen, down into her navel, then under the denim. Carefully, he unbuttoned her jeans, then looked to her for any sign for resistance. She smiled at him, arching her hips so he could drop the clothing to the floor. When he was finished, midnight blue satin panties were the only thing left on her body.

"I want to feel you next to me," she whispered as he sat back on his heels, memorizing every inch of skin. Every subtle shift in skin tone, every outline.

He nodded once, not daring to tempt fate into being cruel by asking any questions. Instead he sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and kicked his shoes off. Rising long enough to let his own jeans join hers on the floor, he sat again. With a deep breath, he turned, sliding up her body, stopping only when he was facing her. Placing her hands against his chest, she smiled at the feel of his heartbeat. Unable to take her hands on him, he grasped them in his own, kissing the palms lightly. Pressing one against his cheek, he smiled as she traced the lines of his face.

"I want to touch you," he managed as she traced the line of his lower lip with a finger.

With a smile she relaxed, stretching out entirely on her back so he had full access to her. "Only if I get the same favor later," she said softly.

Alex had no idea what he had done to deserve this, but he wasn't about to question it. Settling back against his heels, he reached out hesitantly with a hand. It hovered over her skin by a few millimeters, feeling the heat that radiated from her. Gently he let it fall, resting against her shoulder. Slowly, with all five fingers, he slid his hand across her shoulder, across her collarbone. Leaning in so he could reach the other side, he let his hand trail across to the other shoulder and back again. A single finger up one side of her neck, across her jaw line, and back down on the other side of her neck. Her pulse jerked as his finger skimmed the vein that lay so close to the surface. Breath caught in the back of her throat and he smiled down at her.

Moving at his own pace, oblivious to anything but the feel of her skin beneath his hand, he moved slowly, the fingers working down between her breasts. Circling them both, sliding fingertips across nipples, he noted their color was much like he imagined. Pink with a hint of peach… perfect for her. Passing the perfection he had just toyed with, his fingers moved lower, tracing lines across her stomach. Circling her navel, he felt her jump slightly. Worried, he tore his gaze from his hand and looked at her. She offered a slight shrug, jumping again as his fingers grazed another ticklish spot. Alex smiled, touching another spot, knowing she would jump. Isabel swatted at his hand then, forcing him to give in.

Fingers moved on, trailing softly across her hips, down to her knees, taking her panties with him. He moved, allowing himself better access to her legs. Lines of fire followed where his fingers went, down her legs, behind her knees, and up again. Isabel thought it might consume her, might set her ablaze. When his fingers grazed her folds, brushed against her clit, she knew she would simply explode.

Her soft moan was enough to force his control to slip. Holding his breath, he let a finger slide inside of her, knowing full well had he been standing, the weakness in his knees would have forced him to fall. The wetness that surrounded him sent him reeling. Circling her clit with his thumb, he could feel the tremors that ran through her.

Unable to take any more, Isabel pulled his hand away. He looked at her, clearly confused, but she said nothing. Pushing him back as she sat up on the bed, she smiled wickedly at him. Alex didn't struggle, giving in easily as she forced him back. Stretching out, he locked his hands behind his head. Not touching her would be hard, but he knew that wasn't what she wanted now.

Bending down to kiss him lightly, Isabel traced his lower lip with her tongue. Breaking away from his mouth, she let her tongue lead her, first to his ear, then to his neck. A gentle bite then across his collarbone. Her hands roamed his chest as she moved lower, her tongue making its way to his stomach. Muscles clenched as she darted her tongue into his navel, her fingers teasing his nipples in the same way he had teased hers. Another gentle bite, this one slightly below his belly button. Fingers played just under the elastic of his boxers. His reaction to her fingers so close to him was obvious and she grinned. Grasping the cotton shorts, she pulled them down, away from his hips and dropped them to the floor. He lay naked before her and she admitted to herself that she liked that. Seeing no reason to hesitate, she sucked him quickly into her mouth.

The warmth of her mouth was enough to nearly send him over the edge. Had he not wanted so badly to please her first, he would have lost it. The pressure of her mouth and her hands on as much of his body as she could reached, Alex knew it wouldn't be long. He could feel the sensation building quickly.

"Isabel," he said warningly. It was almost too much.

She let go of him then, making him both feel relief and pain. Closing his eyes, he felt her slid up his body, her breasts resting against his chest as she stilled. Her lips were on his before he could say anything. Unlacing his fingers, he reached for her, hands in her hair. The kiss deepened and his hands moved to her waist, holding her tightly to him as he rolled them over.

Her eyes searched him as he looked at her, seeming to want an answer to some unspoken question. "Alex?" she whispered softly as her hands wound their way around his neck. Something inside of her wanted him closer. Needed him closer. If he were to leave her now, she knew she would wither away and die.

Instinct took them over as he settled between her legs. Her warmth was calling to him. Kissing her deeply, he slid inside of her, feeling her pain when he came to rest fully inside of her. "I'm sorry," he whispered against her ear.

"Don't be," she replied softly.

Gently, slowly, he moved within her. Eyes searched her face for any sign of pain, any indication he was hurting her. They saw nothing. Picking up his pace, he bent down, kissing her lightly, sliding his cheek against hers, savoring the feel of her against him like this.

Her hands roamed his back freely, raking nails across it as the sensation began to build. Biting his shoulder, she drew back, then kissed the spot, feeling his wince. Isabel reveled in the feel of him over her, in the way he moved, the way his muscles moved under his skin. Unable to keep her hands still, she marveled at the way the muscles in his back flexed as he moved against her.

The tingling started then. A few bursts in her lower abdomen, then suddenly all over. Slowly the feeling seemed to centralize, focusing itself low. Sensing the imminent climax, Alex reached between them, slowing his pace to touch her lightly. He circled a finger over her clit just once before he felt her clench around him. Spasms rushed through her body as she tightened around him again. He held her close, whispering soft words to her, letting her ride the orgasm. When it was over, she looked up at him.

"Alex?" she questioned quietly.

"I'm ok," he assured her.

But the truth of the matter was that he was dying. Feeling her around him was enough to send him over the edge… feeling her climax around him was enough to kill him. He would die a happy man. Her hand on his lower back captured his attention and he smiled at her. With a slight push, she urged him on, urged him to finish what had been started.

Alex knew it wouldn't take much. A few quick thrusts and he felt himself spill inside of her. Isabel clung to him, feeling everything through him. He collapsed onto her, breathing heavily, holding her close.

Rolling off of her, Alex gathered her into his arms. Her head rested against his shoulder as she stretched out against his side. Fingers trailed down her back and up again, still happy with the feel of her skin. Hands worked their way across his chest slowly, taking in any part of it she might have missed touching before.

Both considered speaking, but words seemed to be unnecessary. With a content sigh, Isabel closed her eyes. She had dreamed of falling asleep like this…

Light streamed through the window forcing a groan from her. Throwing her arm over her eyes, she rolled over, trying to escape the light. The feeling in her lower body first made her wince, then made her smile. Alex had made love to her last night. With one last curse at the light, she flopped over and reached for him.

Hand coming up empty, she opened her eyes and sat up. Alex stood in his jeans, his back to her as he gathered the rest of his clothes.

"Alex?" she asked softly.

He spun, blinking in surprise that she was awake. Eyes quickly turned to the floor as he realized she was looking at him.

"I need to go Isabel. This was wrong… it shouldn't have happened. But you got your answers I guess."

And with that he was gone. Out the door before she could overcome her surprise and answer him.

Isabel blinked back tears, her heart shattering in her chest. He believed this had been on purpose? True, that had been the original plan, but this had been different. She never could have planned how he made her feel. How it felt to have him against her like that. A growl of frustration escaped her lips and she hurled a pillow out the door.

Damn him. Damn him and all his noble notions. If he had been like any other guy, this would have been all for fun and she wouldn't be sitting here with her heart at her feet. Damn him.

Pulling the sheet up to her chin, she glared at the spot on the bed he had slept. Damn him for making her feel like this. For making her feel.

If that was the game he wanted to play…. Her eyes narrowed as things slowly formed in her mind.

If this was the game he wanted to play then she'd damn well show him how to play it. There was no way in hell she was going to let him out of her grasp after that! No way on Earth.

March 2000


End file.
